As known, a thermoelectric generating system is configured to generate electricity by a thermoelectric module, and here, the thermoelectric module may generate electricity using a Seebeck effect that thermoelectromotive force is generated due to a temperature difference between both surfaces thereof.
In a case in which such a thermoelectric generating system is applied to a vehicle, one surface of a thermoelectric module may be installed in a heat source such as an exhaust system or an engine to form a hot side on the one surface of the thermoelectric module and a cooling module may be installed on the other surface of the thermoelectric module to form a cold side thereon. Thus, the hot side and the cold side may be formed to face each other on both surfaces of the thermoelectric module, and electricity may be generated due to a temperature difference between the hot side and the cold side.
However, in the related art thermoelectric generating system, since the thermoelectric module, the heat source, the cooling module are assembled through a fastener (a bolt or a nut), the fastener may be loosened due to vibrations of a vehicle, impeding smooth thermoelectric generation.
In addition, when an N-type semiconductor device and a P-type semiconductor device forming the thermoelectric module are to be replaced, the thermoelectric generating system is required to be disassembled overall, causing the replacement operation to be cumbersome and to take a long time.